The Saxons: Dark Paradox
by imintchip
Summary: "She saw a strange blue glow appear over the hedge. Along with the glow came a strange moaning and wheezing that was not familiar to her. Lucy's stared in disbelief as she saw a blue wooden box appear...she looked around her to see if anyone was near, but no one was...It had to be a prank." Master x Lucy origin story! Constructive reviews are appreciated!


**Hello everyone! This is my first fic ever so be gentle! I wrote part of this fic in January when I re-watched season 3 of Doctor Who. I realized that for some reason I really liked Lucy Saxon's character. I decided to learn more about her on Tumblr! There are barely any Master x Lucy fics out there and I wanted to help contribute. I may or may not continue this fic. It only goes up to chapter 3 so far. I also may change the name of this fic since I haven't made it truly significant to the story or plot. Enjoy this Harold Saxon and Lucy Saxon origin fic! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who, the Master, or Lucy Saxon. **

* * *

Lucy Cole stared out of her bedroom window to see bits of snow falling from the sky and slowly accumulating on the brown blades of grass while the sun started to slip under the horizon. She shifted in her chair and rested her forearm on the window seal. A knock came from the door, diverting Miss Cole's train of thought.

The voice of a overly excited woman came from behind the piece of wood "Lucy, let me in?"

"Fine, Olivia, come in" Lucy replied dryly.

The hard wood door swung open and there came in Olivia Cole, who was as beautiful as a doll with porcelain skin. Olivia had high cheek bones, and beautiful brunette hair, and wore a dress that accentuated her curves. Olivia was always the "trophy daughter" and Lucy was always slightly jealous or her.

Olivia opened her mouth, "Lucy, you always seem to be staring off into the distance. What's the matter?"

"Nothing really, just thinking about how winter has already come. The snow just seems to make time move slower. You know in the winter you sometimes can't feel the sun because it is so cold. The sun is right there lighting up the world around you yet there is no warmth."

"Lucy, you seem a bit dreary today. Smile we have are going to have fun this week even with this snow. Anyways, I came here to say that your dress for tomorrow's party is here. I picked it out especially for you."

With a quick movement, Olivia pulls out a dress from behind her. It was short, but not scandalous, it had sequins and was a marvelous forest green. "Lucy you are going to look hot. I guarantee that you will find a man wearing this. You should consider this as a weapon to lure men. They won't be able to stop staring at you once they've seen you in this."

Lucy chuckled, "Don't be silly, Olivia. This dress is breathtaking and I will definitely wear it. I don't know about the men but hopefully I may attract one. I haven't had any luck with one in awhile."

Olivia set the dress on her bed, "I'll leave this here for you. Oh and dinner is ready. I'll see you there in a bit. You know-"

Lucy interjected, "Tell father and mother that I won't be coming down. I think I'm going to take a walk in the garden."

"Lucy the flowers are all dead, there is nothing to see. You should come get dinner! This is the 3rd time this week that you-"

"I know. I've justing been thinking a lot lately...I think, deeper than I have my whole life."

Lucy stared into her sister's hazel eyes and Olivia stared into Lucy's searching eyes in return.

"Fine. I understand. Just don't be out there so long. It is freezing out there."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine".

Olivia exited the room. With the close of the door this brought Lucy back to her thoughts. She knew she wasn't especially bright or as pretty as her sister and it never really bothered her like it did when she was in high school.

Something was different, everything was just so old and had no life to it. She wanted something to happen, anything. It could be good, bad, horrific, or splendid. She didn't care. Lucy Cole was accomplished and had a job at a publishing company. Yet the busyness of her life never filled that void that she had. Neither did the men in her life. She dated some handsome blokes in the past, but none of them stood out. Lucy let out a sigh and lifted herself of the chair.

Lucy grabbed her black double buttoned coat, and thew on some warm red boots. Her she grabbed the gloves that were on the dresser and proceed to exit out the back door from the kitchen. No one really saw her leave or didn't pay much attention to here since they where too busy preparing dinner. Lucy ran through the darkness towards the garden, and never thought it would feel so refreshing. She slowed her breathing and let the cold air fill her lungs.

Lucy entered the gardened and stared at the various flowers. Her particular favorite were the Nightshades. She loved their beautiful purple color, with their forlorn wilted petals and frosted stems. She some how liked the sadness of this plant. She bent down to stare at it and looked more closely to observe it.

For some reason, Lucy felt like this flower and her were kin. They were both dying under the pressures of nature. Lucy let a deep breath out and started and in the chilled air. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a strange blue glow appear over the hedge. Along with the glow came a strange moaning and wheezing that was not familiar to her. Lucy's stared in disbelief as she saw a blue wooden box appear. Not just a box but a police box. She ran over quickly to examine the now solid box that appeared out of nowhere. Lucy looked around her to see if anyone was near, but no one was. It was just her. She circled and circled the box to see if it was a magic trick or some funny prank. It had to be a prank that was the only explanation.

"Olivia, I know you are up to this," she yelled at the police box, "You knew I would be out here!"

No response came from the box, bushes, or trees. There was just the sound of silence filling Lucy's ears.

Lucy panicked and started to head towards the house to see if Olivia was up to this because she did love to terrorize her when they were kids. She swung open the doors of the kitchen and quickly made her way to the dinning room to she Olivia sitting in front of her 3rd course. There she spotted her Mother and Father aging figures. Lucy sat down silently into her chair and gave Olivia a death stair, while mouthing "I know about your little prank!"Olivia gave her a flustered look and didn't understand anything that she said. The hushed conversation was quickly put to an end when Lord Cole spoke, "Nice of you to join us Lucy. You must be very busy with that book your editing?"

Lucy gave a quite glance towards her father, "Yes, I am. I've been very busy with work lately it's very difficult to keep up with everything."

Olivia rolled her eyes, seeing through her sister's white lie.

Even though silenced filled the room, Lucy couldn't get the eerie vworping sound out of her head, and the image of that queer blue box that appeared from thin air.

The servants came and took away the plates, and all the family members went their separate ways into their own corners of the house. Lucy quickly followed Olivia to her room to attempt to get a confession from her.

"What type of prank were you trying to play? We aren't kids or teenagers anymore."

"What are you talking about? Is that what you were trying to tell me at dinner. The last time I pranked you was when we were in high school! And that was well over 15 years ago!"

"I know that is why I thought it was strange that you started that up again. We are adults now and that's why I'm confused. Tell me why you put a police box in the middle of the garden while I wasn't watching?"

"How in the world would I do that? Do I look like I even have the strength for that? I swear to you that I did nothing. Tell me what happened."

"I was walking in the garden looking at the dying nightshades when I heard a strange sound, I looked over and I saw a blue police box sitting in the middle of the garden."

"Lucy that's not possible. Why don't you show me?"

"Fine."

Both of the Cole sisters make their way through the hallways and out the door to the dark and desolate garden. Lucy walked to the place where she found the box but didn't see anything.

"It was right here, Olivia, right here."

"Lucy, are you ok? There is no way you would imagine things like this you are way too level headed for this. Maybe you are getting a cold from being out here every night this week?"

"I am fine, I am not sick and it was literally right here."

"Put it to rest, Lucy. Whatever you saw you most likely imagined. Either way it is gone now."

Olivia decided to head back to the house first. Lucy stood there for a moment observing the spot where the police box was. She could faintly see a square impression in the grass from the weight of the box and where the snow didn't touch. A wave of adrenaline hit her along with feelings of uneasiness and excitement. She knew she wasn't crazy but how could anyone just move a police box like that?


End file.
